Steering systems for vehicles commonly use a steering shock absorber. The steering shock absorber is or may be conventional and typically includes a cylinder, a rod, and a spring. The rod is supported by the cylinder for movement between retracted and extended positions. The spring biases the rod towards the extended position. To install the steering shock absorber, the rod typically must be forced from the extended position towards the retracted position against the bias force applied by the spring so that the shock absorber defines an installation length that allows the shock absorber to be installed onto the steering system.
The steering shock absorbers are considered sacrificial and are thus often replaced during repair and routine maintenance of the steering system. The steering shock absorbers are thus available in one of a variety of standard sizes and configurations, and a given size and configuration is typically specified for a particular steering system. Although the steering shock absorbers are typically standardized, the steering system itself will be designed for a particular vehicle.
Accordingly, while the process of installing a steering shock absorber is the same for steering systems in general (i.e., compressing the shock absorber to an installation length), the exact installation process for a given steering system will vary depending upon the particulars of that given steering system and the vehicle incorporating that given steering system.
The need exists for systems and methods of installing a steering shock absorber that can accommodate standardized steering shock absorbers and different steering systems and vehicles.